Strani Amori
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Como era possível que nem o tempo tivesse fechado a ferida? Como era possível que, quatro anos depois, os dois ainda se quisessem tanto? O que era esse amor tão estranho? SasukeXHinata Continuação de Amor Fugaz
1. Chapter 1

**Depois de uma longa espera (que eu espero que todos pensem que valeu a pena) ai vem a tão aguardada continuação de Amor Fugaz!**

**Uau, eu tava começando a achar que isso não ia sair nunca... hahahaha Muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio e paciência! Espero que voces curtam muito essa fic nova e que ela faça jus a toda saga Amor Fugaz.**

**Vamos deixar a conversa pra la, porque eu sei o que voces querem! hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Tempo não cura tudo. Tempo não muda tudo. Tempo não fecha todas as cicatrizes. Algumas delas são profundas demais. Algumas mágoas são eternas.

Pessoas que se vão, confianças que se quebram, desejos que se frustram, essas coisas não há tempo que cure. Sasuke tinha o coração repleto de cicatrizes que nunca se curariam. Ele era danificado.

Mas a vida era engraçada de uma forma trágica as vezes. Porque Sasuke achava que não podia ser mais danificado, achava que não tinha como ficar pior do que estava,que não havia mais feridas que pudesse sofrer. Afinal, vira sua família ser assassinada por seu irmão, abandonara sua vila pelo inimigo, tentara destruir o lar da sua infância, tentara matar seus amigos. O que mais podia acontecer em sua vida?

Hoje ele sabia que havia mais. Mais dor, mais cicatrizes.

O golpe final que sua alma recebera fora há quatro anos atrás. E a pior parte, o fato que mais machucava, era que ele esfaqueara o próprio coração.

Quatro anos atrás ele se envolvera, do nada, com Hyuuga Hinata. Não havia sido planejado, não havia sido desejado, mas tinha acontecido. E por um tempo Sasuke soubera o que era viver em paz. O que era ter alguém, o que era ser desejado por mais do que um belo rosto. Hinata trouxera luz ao seu mundo.

Até ele ser idiota o bastante para expulsa-la da sua vida.

Sasuke queria ser maduro o bastante para assumir que tivera medo, que terminar com Hinata fora um momento de pânico extremo. Mas mesmo hoje, com 26 anos, ainda não era maduro o bastante para dizer isso. Ainda preferia dizer que terminar tudo com ela havia sido a coisa certa a se fazer, para os dois. Ela oferecia demais, ele não tinha nada.

Se as noites dele agora eram vazias, se tudo mais perdera o sentido e se nada mais o encantava... Bom, paciência.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke não virou-se nem disse nada para abrir conversa com o recém chegado. Tinha sentido a presença de Shikamaru há quase um kilometro de distância.

Ele ouviu o outro shinobi bufar, então ouviu o barulho de um isqueiro sendo acionado e logo o cheiro de cigarro veio de até ele.

-Você não devia estar com o seu time? –Shikamaru perguntou colocando-se do lado de Sasuke.

Os dois estavam no telhado da torre do Kage, o melhor lugar para se ver Suna. A torre era o prédio mais alto da vila, e de lá podia-se ver todas as casas e o deserto além dos muros. De lá ele podia ver o sol abaixando-se nas dunas, pondo-se enquanto o céu parecia em chamas e as areias pareciam um rio de fogo.

Hinata amava o pôr-do-sol.

-Você não devia ter voltado ontem? –Sasuke retrucou a perguntou intrometida.

Não era da conta de Shikamaru se Sasuke estava trabalhando ou não. Mas a verdade era que Sasuke também não queria saber da viagem de Shikamaru. Há dois anos o preguiçoso tinha se casado com a irmã do Kazekage e agora trabalhava como embaixador entre as duas vilas. Volta e meia ia para Konoha, passar uma semana ou duas.

Sasuke fizera uma promessa a si mesmo: nunca pediria notícias de Konoha, especialmente de Hinata. Nunca mais voltara a vila, e só via os amigos quando vinham visita-lo. Naruto e Sakura tinham casado-se finalmente e pareciam felizes, vira e mexe vinham visita-lo. O loiro dizia que Sasuke seria padrinho do primeiro filho do casal que ainda nem existia.

Ele não perguntava de Konoha, porque se perguntasse iria querer saber de Hinata. Com certeza. Mesmo há distância e o tempo não tiraram dele o desejo absurdo de ter a presença da morena.

-Eu resolvi ficar mais um dia. –Shikamaru respondeu –Não me deixaram voltar, quiseram que eu ficasse para a festa.

Sasuke não ia perguntar.

-Que festa? –as palavras escorregaram de sua boca antes que pudesse para-las.

-O aniversário de 26 anos da Hinata. –Shikamaru respondeu dando uma tragada em seu cigarro.

Sasuke sabia que devia ter ficado quieto. Tinha se esquecido, ou fingido esquecer, que época do ano era. Mas ouvir o nome dela...

-Hum. –foi tudo o que respondeu.

Shikamaru pareceu contente em deixar o silêncio se estender depois disso, mas depois de ter começado a ouvir a história Sasuke não conseguiu se manter quieto.

-Como ela está? –perguntou, como se não fosse grande coisa, como se perguntasse dela o tempo todo.

Shikamaru virou-se na hora para Sasuke. Seus olhos, sempre tão preguiçosos, estavam estreitos e, Sasuke podia jurar, havia indignação e acusação ali.

-Você está mesmo me perguntando da Hinata? –o outro exigiu –Depois de todo esse tempo?

Sasuke tinha se esquecido que, de certa forma, Hinata e Shikamaru eram amigos. Ambos levavam muito a sério seus papéis como padrinhos do filho de Asuma e Kurenai, e por causa disso, tinham passado a conviver mais e logo ficado amigos.

-Esquece que eu perguntei. –o Uchiha retrucou.

Shikamaru bufou, e pela primeira vez não foi de preguiça, foi de indignação.

-Você é inacreditável,Uchiha. Depois de todo esse tempo... –ele soltou um suspiro cansado – Você tem ideia do que você fez? Você não só dispensou a Hinata, Sasuke. Você terminou tudo e saiu da vila, deixando ela sozinha para lidar com tudo o que veio depois. –mais acusações, todas as que Sasuke já sabia -Você tem noção de quantas pessoas tiveram o prazer de falar para ela o quão idiota ela fora por ficar com você? Você tem ideia do que o _pai_ dela fez para ela quando descobriu que ela tinha sido abandonada por você? A única coisa boa de tudo isso é que a Hinata tem muito mais força do que as pessoas acreditam que ela tem, porque senão ela teria sido destruída. Mas isso, com certeza, não faz de você menos covarde.

Nossa, Sasuke nunca tinha visto Shikamaru falar tanto e com tanta vêemencia. Geralmente o Nara preferia ficar na dele, porque conversar era muito problemático.

-Não se preocupe, Nara. –Sasuke falou, voltando o olhar para o pôr do sol –Eu sei de tudo isso.

Shikamaru abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não teve tempo. Um soldado do ANBU surgiu diante deles.

-Sasuke-Sama. Sua presença é requisitada diante do Kazekage. Imediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! É muito importante para mim saber a opinião de vcs!<strong>

**xoxo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá!**

**Meu deus, me perdoem pela demora. Não tem nem desculpa para toda essa enrolação, mas se ajuda, juro que não foi de propósito. o trabalho está uma loucura e é muita coisa para se gerenciar de uma vez só, mas estou tentando fazer o possivel u.u**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews do capítulo anterior e toda a paciencia de voces!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

-Ah, ai está você, Pantera.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça num cumprimento respeitoso a sua Hokage, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse escondido pela máscara do ANBU.

-Como posso ajuda-la, Hokage? –ela perguntou de forma respeitosa.

-Falando para aquele inútil do Naruto que ja passou da hora de ele assumir o meu cargo. –ela resmungou –Há 10 anos atrás ele mal podia esperar para ser Hokage, hoje ele quer ser ninja e pai antes...

Hinata não precisou nem se preocupar em querer esconder o sorriso que se abriu,a máscara fazia isso por ela. Sabia sim que há dois anos Tsunade queria que Naruto assumisse o posto de Hokage e o loiro hiperativo meio que desviava.

Não que ele tivesse perdido o desejo de ser Hokage, na verdade essa vontade crescera com os anos. Mas agora ele tinha todas as intenções de aproveitar sua vida antes, com Sakura e os filhos que eles tivessem.

-Mas de forma geral, eu tenho uma missão para você. –a Hokage continuou –Eu preciso que você entregue alguns papéis em Suna para mim.

Ao ouvir o nome da Vila Hinata abriu a boca para protestar.

-E antes que você diga que entregar documentos está abaixo da sua estação, eu devo avisa-la que essa missão foi classificada como S. –a Hokage cortou.

Hinata fechou a boca. Não era exatamente essa sua reclamação, mas o comentário da Hokage certamente a deixara curiosa. Como uma simples entrega de documentos podia ter se tornado uma missão classe S?

-Eu venho tentando entregar esses documentos há um mês para o Kazekage e todos os mensageiros enviados até agora foram assassinados. –a loira explicou –É procedimento que eu mande um ANBU agora. Supostamente o Kazekage devia mandar um ANBU para encontra-la no meio do caminho, já que também tem grandes interesses nesses papéis, mas nossa comunicação está falhada e não pode mais ser confiada. Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, Pantera, mas é sério. Por isso eu só posso confiar em você agora.

Esse era o tipo de voto de confiança que ainda enchia o coração de Hinata de orgulho. Há 3 anos atrás ela trocara de Divisão no ANBU, de Sedução para Investigação, até ela ser recrutada para a Divisão de Ataque, que era onde trabalhava a quase dois anos, como Pantera, o braço direito do capitão Raposa, também conhecido como Naruto.

A morena nunca fora vã, mas mostrar a todos que não era fraca, nem uma vitíma a deixavam orgulhosa de si mesma. As pessoas podiam falar o que quisessem. Ela sabia seu valor e sua vila reconhecia seu valor. Até seu pai reconhecia seu valor! Os invejosos que dissessem o que quisessem.

-Você parte amanhã bem cedo para Suna.

Hinata não queria ir para Suna. Hinata não queria chegar nem perto da outra Vila.

-Hai, Hokage. –foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

* * *

><p>Muitas coisas mudaram ao longo dos anos na vida de Hinata e em Konoha no geral. Vários de seus colegas estavam agora casados, inclusive Neji e Hanabi. Ninguém tinha um bebê a caminho, mas certamente não demoraria muito.<p>

Viviam raros tempos de paz, com alianças sólidas entre as vilas.

Ela era, oficialmente, a líder dos Hyuuga. Ainda estavam em fase de transição, o que a permitia manter sua posição no ANBU, mas no ano seguinte teria que pedir dispensa. Hiashi dizia estar mais que pronto para aposentar-se.

Seu pai fora, sem dúvida, a pessoa que mais mudara com os anos. Abrira-se não só para ela, mas para Hanabi e Neji também. E tudo começara na noite em que Sasuke terminara com ela.

Ao voltar chorando para casa e ser consolada pelo pai, Hinata vira uma porta se abrindo. Sim, estava despedaçada com o que acontecera, mas aquela noite lhe devolvera o pai. Claro que no dia seguinte Hiashi lhe deu uma bronca fenomenal, além de coloca-la de castigo, como se fosse uma adolescente, porém a herdeira sabia que fora para manter a pose. Hiashi não queria que ninguém o achasse "mole". Até as filhas.

Hinata não ficava feliz ao relacionar a maior mudança de sua vida familiar com a maior mudança de sua vida romântica. Odiava com ferocidade tudo que a lembrasse de Sasuke. Por um lado tinha muito a agradecê-lo, já que o cretino a fizera mais forte, mais resistente e pronta para seu trabalho. Quando começaram a ficar juntos Hinata já não era mais uma florzinha, mas quando os dois se separaram ela virou uma Pantera. Exatamente o que era agora.

Demorou muito para o gosto amargo sair de sua boca. Queria ter sido uma pessoa iluminada e esclarecida e superado Sasuke logo, mas não foi possível. A raiva a prendeu por muito tempo, a covardia dele só inflando o sentimento feio que tinha dentro de si. E os olhares de pena e desprezo das pessoas, especialmente as outras mulheres, não ajudaram nada.

Mas Hinata mostrou a eles. Teve a ascensão mais rápida entre os colegas dentro do ANBU. Em um mês arrumou outro namorado, esse durou quase um ano. O que veio depois só durou seis meses, o outro três... Todos os que vieram depois duraram menos que isso. As pessoas pararam de sentir pena dela, porque não tinham do que sentir pena.

Ela superou todos os boatos que vieram depois, inclusive a certeza que todos tinham de que estava grávida, que tinha sido traída ou trocada por outra. Também não compareceu ao casamento do Naruto. Não porque tivesse algum problema com o loiro, mas porque não queria olhar para Sakura e para a cara de "eu sabia" que a rosada adquirira quando estava perto dela.

-One-chan.

Hinata sorriu para Hanabi, que estava parada a porta do quarto.

-O que foi?

-Você está mesmo indo para Suna? –Hanabi perguntou levemente preocupada.

Hinata suspirou. Imaginava que todos da sua família iriam ficar desse jeito quando soubessem para onde ela estava indo.

-Sim. Apesar de eu não saber exatamente se vou só até a fronteira ou se eu realmente vou até a vila. –ela falou –Tudo depende do cara que o Kazekage mandar, se eu também vou ser atacada...

Hanabi mordiscou o lábio inferior, incerta.

-Oto-San está subindo pelas paredes. –ela falou.

Hinata revirou os olhos. Não sabia o que o pai pensava. Que ela ia entrar em Suna e implorar pra você Sasuke? De jeito nenhum.

-Eu sei, mas é desnecessário.

Hanabi não pareceu acreditar muito, mas foi esperta o bastante para ficar em silêncio.

-Você está partindo agora? –perguntou.

-Estou. –Hinata colocou a máscara sobre o rosto –Eu espero retornar em uma semana. Se for ficar mais eu prometo avisar.

-Hai. Se cuida, one-chan.

-Eu sempre me cuido, Hanabi.

* * *

><p>Hinata partiu a toda velocidade de Konoha e só parou para descansar por poucas horas. Conseguia trabalhar bem com apenas 4 horas diárias de sono e estava fazendo pleno uso dessa capacidade. As pessoas mal conseguiam acreditar em quão resistente ela se tornara.<p>

Quando cruzou a fronteira para o País do Vento Hinata redobrou o cuidado em sua aproximação. De acordo com os relatórios que recebera fora a partir desse ponto que os mensageiros desapareceram.

O deserto escaldante era a maior indicação que a Vila da Areia estava próxima. O problema era que as longas extensões de areia e a completa ausência de árvores e vegetação impossibilitavam uma viagem secreta. O uniforme negro de Hinata chamava a atenção em meio as areias marfins.

Finalmente encontrou o oásis que era comumente usado como ponto de encontro entre ninjas de Konoha e Suna. Aproximou-se com cautela extrema. A primeira vista havia muito pouco ali: duas palmeira, um poço, um cocho cheio de água, embora não houvesse animal algum ali para beber dele, uma cabana pequena que já tinha visto dias melhores e um beduíno.

Foi a presença do homem solitário, coberto da cabeça aos pés que pôs Hinata em alerta.

Aproximou-se com cautela e parou há alguns metros de distância dele.

-Você saberia me apontar a direção de Suna? –perguntou tranquilamente.

O uniforme do ANBU com máscara não era das roupas mais amigáveis para se aparecer diante de um estranho, mas não ia revelar o rosto para um desconhecido.

O homem levantou-se.

-Você está no caminho certo. –ele puxou o caminho –Chegando perto.

Hinata reconheceu imediatamente o uniforme do ANBU de Suna, com sua cor areia e uma faixa vermelha sangue na cintura. A máscara do homem era coberta por riscos vermelhos que lembravam raios.

-Eu sou Pantera. De Konoha. –ela informou.

-Ikari.

_Raiva._

-Tudo certo do seu lado? –ele quis saber.

-Até aqui sim. –ela falou –Mas é melhor prosseguirmos depressa.

Ikari não parecia estar prestando atenção, seu olhar no horizonte.

-Tarde demais. –declarou –Eles nos acharam.

Hinata mal caíra em posição de combate quando seis shinobis pareceram sair da areia. Lutar na areia não lhe era familiar, mas eles veriam logo que nem isso era uma grande desvantagem para ela.

Hinata atacou.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please!<strong>

**ATENÇÃO!**

**Tenho notícias urgentes!**

**Faz muito tempo que eu quero escrever um livro, mas eu vivo enrolando. Bom, dessa vez eu acho que vai! hahaha Eu vou tirar 3 meses de folga das fanfics para me dedicar mais a ele. Não estou abandonado nada e pretendo voltar tão logo esse periodo passe.**

**Eu ainda vou estar acessando o FFNet, então se voces quiserem deixar mensagens e reviews eu ainda vou ver e responder!**

**Vejo voces em julho!**

**Se cuidem, crianças!**

**xoxo**


End file.
